


Feed The Gods

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 7 [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, F/F, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Alex thought she knew what hunger felt like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "American Horror Story: Alex Lowe/Elizabeth(The Countess) - hunger" for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 7 and for Femslash February.
> 
> title from [the song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4OQI-DV9hM) by White Zombie.

Alex thought she knew what hunger felt like. 

There'd been times in med school where she'd been so swamped that she barely ate. She lived off black coffee and the occasional muffin for weeks at a time, all the while both blissfully unaware of and hyper-focused on the aching pit of her stomach beneath her scrubs.

But when The Countess shares her afflicted blood with Alex, she realizes she's never experienced true hunger.

It's all encompassing. Her throat is scorched earth, like she's screamed it raw over and over again, like she hasn't known liquid for months. Every last cell in her body is roaring in pain, demanding sustenance. She's on fire, she's freezing, she's drowning, she's _suffocating._

Her stomach isn't just a pit. It's an abyss. 

Time ceases to have meaning. It could be hours or days or years later when, through the agony, she hears a door creak open. She tries to twist her head to follow the sound, but a spasm courses through her limbs, and she closes her eyes to keep from getting nauseous as the room spins. When things settle for a few seconds, she feels the mattress dip underneath her, and an ice cold hand with long, pointed nails presses against her clammy forehead. 

"Alex," The Countess murmurs, pressing something smooth and metallic to Alex's lips. "Here. Ease your hunger." 

Alex opens her mouth. 

When the first drop of blood touches her tongue, she finds true bliss. 

She vows to never go hungry again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
